A Growing Love
by firesangel21
Summary: Ron and George died in the final battle, so how do Hermione and Fred cope? better than it sounds
1. The Funeral

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and stuff like that.

Summary: It's the summer right after Hermione graduated from hogwarts. the final battle has taken place and Ron and George are dead. Hermione and Fred bond after such big loses. How far do they really bond tho. heh this'll be fun!

sorry if my grammer sux! cuz i almost always drop my g's and i can't spell so w/e

* * *

It was the burrial for all those people who died durin the final battle.She still couldn't believe it, they were dead. Both of them. Ronald and George Weasley were dead. She felt like her insides were being ripped into little pieces and scattered all around her. Her best friend and one of the funniest people that she had ever known were dead. 

He was in shock. His other half was gone. It felt so wierd, that no one was there for him anymore to help catch him when he fell or help catch when falling. Sure he was goin to miss his baby brother, but the loss of his twin was almost to much to bear. Quietly he walked over to where Hermione was standing. He knew somehow that she knew what he was going through, that he wanted to be with her.

She had been fealing like this for awhile. It was wierd becasuse she had always thought she would fall for Ron, but it wasn't him. When she heard that one of the twins died, her heart filled with regret, anguish, sorrow, pain, and lonlyness. She had hoped against hoped that it wasn't Fred, but she was so scared too. Over the past year she, Fred, and George, had become really good friends. They were almost always hanging around the twins shop when she wasn't out helping Harry and Ron find the remaining horcruxes.

"Hey Mione" Fred said quietly. Right then Mrs. Weasley was speaking about George and Ron.

"Hey yourself Fred" she wisered with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, eventually. We all lost someone special, I just have one question. Did you really love Ron?" Fred said quietly, as to not distract the ceremony going around him.

"No. He was my best friend that I could ever have, but I didn't love him as more than that. Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I was curious. On another matter, where are you staying now 'a days?"

"I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but my money's running really low so I was going to ask your mum if I could stay with them." Hermione replied almost all out crying now.

For about 2 years, every time she came home from the holidays, he father was drunk, and was always trying to beat her and her mother. Her mother passed from cancer2months into her 7th year at Hogwarts, and her father kicked her out of the house. She had been living with the Weasleys for the past year but then started staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and then she lost her job, and the war ended, Ron and George and numerious other people were dead.

"Stay with me, I'm sure you don't want to go back to the main house, after all thats where all his stuff still is." Fred said, wiping tears out of her eyes. Suddnley she started to rub her cheak into his hand. It felt so right, for both of them, for him to be wipig away all her fears, and to be comforting her thru her hard times.

"Are you sure? I wont be a problem? I mea-"

"Yes it's okay. You can have the extra bedroom, once I get it all cleared out, and you can even work at the shop until you get another job if you want to too." Fred said quickly, thinking of more ways to be able to spend time with her.

He had realized that her loved Hermione Jane Granger, when he was in his 7th year. Sure she was bossy, but downright sexy. The way her jeans hugged her bum just right, not to tight like some preppy little slut, but not to baggy like a tomboy. The way she flipped her hair aggresivly out of her face if she was mad, and it made her look like her whole face lit up like an angel. The way she yelled at everyone to do their homework, or get to class, or just anything.

"Thank you so much Fred. Look the ceremony's over, let me go get my stuff and I'll be at your place in half-hour, how's that sound?" Then she hugged Fred and kissed him on the cheek and went off to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

He couldn't believe it. She- Hermione Jane Granger- had kissed him. He couldn't wait for her to move in with him. It would be close to torture, but closer to heaven. Only 30 more minuets. He needed to go home and clean George's old room. This would be hard.

* * *

OK so this is my first Fred/Hermione and i hope its gets better. I'll try to work on my grammer to cuz i kno it sux. well review plz, i dont really care if you say its bad, just tell me how to improve plz! 


	2. Moving in

Ok so i'm back! Yay! I finally decided to update cuz every1 who reviewed liked it. Again sorry if i drop my g's and my grammar sux. SO if more people review... i'll update faster! i think... just when i'm not grounded eh. Well on to the story!

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_He couldn't believe it. She- Hermione Jane Granger- had kissed him. He couldn't wait for her to move in with him. It would be close to torture, but closer to heaven. Only 30 more minuets. He needed to go home and clean George's old room. This would be hard._

* * *

As soon as he heard her apperate he did the same to get home fast. As soon as he apperated into George's old room he froze. He hadn't gone in there ever since the war had ended and suddenly he had to get all of Georges stuff out of there, and he had to touch it and remind himself of his twin with everything he moved. And that's where Hermione found him when she got there 30 min. later. 

"Fred? Fred are you here?" Hermione yelled from the kitchen where she had apperated. She began walking through the apartment looking for Fred and she found him in George's- now her- room.

"Fred are you ok? Fred? FRED?" Hermione kept saying to try to get his attention. Finally she walked up behind him and jumped onto his back so he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"Whoa, when'd you get here? I didn't here you come in. Sorry." Fred said quietly, while still holding Hermione on his back and it didn't help him any when she moved around to try to get comfortable on his back. He was almost sure that she heard him moan a little when she did.

"Hey do wanna put me down anytime soon? Or do you just want to hold me on your back, even tho it is kinda romantic, but that's not the point." Hermione whispered into his ear just to make him squirm.

"No, never, I will hold you to my back as long as you shall live and never let you down, unless you have to piss." He added as a secondhand thought.

"Well then, giddyap horsey." And with that she squeezed her thighs together as hard as she could so he would move.

"Fiesty eh?" Fred said while flipping her onto the bed and climbing on her, straddling her.

"Hey Fred...um... your 'poking' me" Hermione said squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh um, well, ya sorry." Fred said getting up and walking to the door. "Night, if you need help getting your room ready the holla."

"Yea, ok, Goodnight Fred."she paused "Thanks again for letting me stay here it totally helps me out."

"Seriously, its no problem at all, it helps me get my mind off of things for awhile." Fred said walking out the door.

* * *

Theres the long awaited chappie! illustratedperson is bein a bitch so i gotta go. read her stuff, its actualy good, but shes a _censored_.

_Illustratedperson- uh...yeah. anyway, I have a bunch of stuff in my documents, and surprisingly there not One Piece. Okay, you retards, I know this is Harry Potter, but I am mean. :P_

yeah, that was her, joy. NOT. jk she da best, sorta, until next time, Firesangel21


	3. The next morning

Yippie! Next chapter! I'm totally on a role. 2 chapters in about 1 week! Heh yes. Now i seriously don't know where i'm going with this story but that's OK!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters i just own the plot.

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Yea, OK, Good night Fred. "She paused "Thanks again for letting me stay here it totally helps me out."_

_"Seriously, its no problem at all, it helps me get my mind off of things for awhile." Fred said walking out the door._

_

* * *

_

Fred woke up to an odd smell. Good, but different. It was almost like he was home again and he woke up his mum cooking breakfast, but it smelled better.

_Why does my house smell like pancakes, bacon, and eggs?_ Fred wondered while looking at the clock.

_Damn its 7:30. I have 30min before I have to get up. Who's cooking? Oh yeah, Hermione lives here now this rocks, now all I gotta do is wake up to her laying in my arms. Wait I did not just think that. Never ever did I just think that. Although that would be nice- no. Not nice,but awkward, and weird._

"Morning, Mione" Yawned Fred as he walked into the kitchen. Hermione was standing at the stove wearing lavender and sky blue short shorts and a tight light yellow tank top.

"Good morning Fred." Said Hermione as she blushed, realizing that he was only wearing boxers. (A/N yay! cheers from the people)

"Do you want some pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast? I can make something else if you want me to." Hermione said while occasionally stirring the eggs.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll make coffee too, you want some?" Fred said turning on the radio.

"Yes! I love coffee." Said Hermione while singing along to the song on the radio- check on it.

"**_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, Check on me tonight_**

**_I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you_**" Sang Hermione while Fred watched her sing while she got their food put out.

"Dang Mione, I never knew that you could sing that good!" Fred said in a complete daze while staring at her arse when she was bending over the table putting syrup on it.

"I guess I'm ok, but I could never sing in front of people. I have really bad stage fright." She said quietly, almost like she was scared of something.

"Most people are, but you have an awesome voice!" Said Fred while they both sat down with a yummy breakfast and coffee and listing to the radio while they ate.

"I love this song!" Yelled Hermione almost choking on her bacon.

"You've heard this song? Wow! I thought that no one had heard this song! It's been my favorite for ages!" Said Fred (he loves music) just as enthusactily. Soon they both started singing along to My December.

**_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_**

**_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you_**

**_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_**

**_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_**

**_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you_**

**_And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_**

**_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_**

**_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_**

_Wow I never realized how much I relate to that song. I _would_ give it all away to have somewhere to go to. I _would_ give it all away to have someone _(Fred thought a corner of her mind)_ to come home to. I _would _give it all away._

"Wow, you're so beautiful" muttered Fred staring at Hermione.

"What Fred?" Asked Hermiones as she took all her stuff to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"Umm, nothing, here, I'll get the dishes, you go do whatever you need to do before work." Fred said pulling out his wand and cleaning up the kitchen that way.

"Ok, thanks Fred, When do you usually open the shop and what time do I need to be down there?" Asked Hermione as she walked backwards out of the kitchen.

"Just be downstairs by 8:45 and you'll be fine but we open at 9. Watch out!" Yelled Fred as Hermione kept walking backwards and tripped over a box of jokes and almost hit her head on the corner of the table.

"Mione, are you ok? Can you hear me? Common, get up." Said Fred as he ran over to her and pulled her up into his armsfreaking out because she had hit her head really hard on the hardwook floor.

"mmmmmmm" Hermione grunted trying to get up.

"Don't get up, its ok. I'm so sorry! I should've cleaned up all this crap better, and warned you that it was there." Fred started rambeling on and on

_Why am I freaking out like this? I'm almost always calm and making a laugh or joke out of everything. Its just Hermione, not the freakin Minister or someone._

"Fred, its k, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy but its ok." Hermione mumbled as shebecame unconsious andunconsiously snuggled up into Fred's chest.

Fred stood up with Hermione in his arms and walked to her room and tried to put her onto the bed but couldn't because Hermione was grabbing his shirt and pulling him down with her.

_Great. How the hell will I get out of here without waking her up._

Fred gentaly pulled her hand off of his shirt, or tried to, but Hermione rolled over and pulled Fred with her.

"Mione, wake up, please." Fred pleaded as she kept a tight hold on him. He started to shake her sholder franticly.

"Fred.. hmmm? Why are you in my bed with me? What happened?" Hermione said as she sat up.

"Oh thank God your awake. See you passed out because you fell and I brought you in here and tried to put you down on the bed but you pulled me down with you. And also you don't need to come downstairs for work today, you can start tomorrow or wheneveryou are feeling better." Explained Fred as he got up off the bed.

"No, I'm ok, I can work, I'll be fine." Said Hermione as she tried to get off the bed but fell back onto it because she was too dizzy.

"Nope, sorry but you can't handel my charming self and my jokeshop if you are even the slighest bit sick. If you are better tomorrow then we'll start you working at the cash register." Then he walked out the door. "Have a good day! And don't get sicker or else!" he yelled over his sholder.

"Or else what?" Hermione yelled back at him.

"You don't wanna know. Just remember, I own the worlds greatest joke shop, love." He yelled back _Wait why did I call her love?_ he thought wonderingly.

"I don't think I could ever forget that. See you at lunch!" And with that she fell asleep again.


End file.
